The Anibots Save Zootopia (Series Pt 2)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: Zootopia is under attack by EggBots! To save the city, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and fifteen other mammals must gain new abilities with help from the Autobirds and Deceptihogs to become the Anibots! (All characters in this story are based on the 2014 game, "Angry Birds: Transformers," and the 2016 movie, "Zootopia." This is also meant to be short, so don't expect more than 5 chapters.
1. The Invasion

Zootopia was a peaceful place for mammals; they would go about their day, listening to music, visiting their friends, grabbing a bite to eat; it was a pretty carefree lifestyle.

Carefree, that is, until the EggBots showed up and started to robotize Zootopia! Only seventeen mammals escaped Zootopia before they were turned into robot slaves, and those mammals were Officer Judy Hopps, Officer Nick Wilde, Bonnie Hopps, Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Chief Bogo, Officer Benjamin Clawhouser, Flash the sloth, Manchas the panther, Mayor Leodore Lionheart, Gazelle, and even Dawn Bellwether!

"What do we do?" asked a worried Judy Hopps.

"I don't know..." answered a surprised Nick Wilde.

"Well, they're not going to get away with this," declared Chief Bogo. "I say we go back and rescue all of those animals."

"How?" asked Lionheart.

Suddenly, a giant spaceship came out of nowhere, turned into a train, and landed behind the group of animals, surprising them. A group of robots came out of the train-ship and told them that they mean no harm, that they are the Angry Birds Transformers, and that the robotized mammals can only be saved by other robotized mammals.

"But we don't want to become robots unless we will still be ourselves!" exclaimed Judy.

"Don't worry," said one of the Transformers as he held out a giant metal egg. "This EggSpark will help with that. Just touch it to unlock your robot powers. Now, who will go first?"

The team hesitated, then Judy said, "I'll do it if it means saving Zootopia."

She reached out and touched the EggSpark, and started to change into a fighting robot!

"This robot form...," said Judy once the transformation was complete. "It seems that I am still myself even when I have this!"

Everyone else was surprised when she said that (except the Angry Birds Transformers), and they went to touch the EggSpark too! They all gained amazing powers, and each power was different!

"Now we are ready," said Judy. "Let's go save Zootopia!"

And that's how the AniBots were born.


	2. The Confrontation

The Anibots, Autobirds, and Deceptihogs went into the city, and started to save every Zootopian in the city. They fired their energy cannons and turned the robotized mammals into allies for their team!

Meanwhile, the EggBots were furious at what's going on, so they went to try and stop the insurgency.

After each and every mammal was saved, the EggBots showed up for the final showdown.

"Well, if it isn't the rebelling Anibots," said the EggBots. "It seems you've been gathering an army to fight us."

"You bet we have!" yelled Judy. "And you're going to pay for taking away our home!"

"That won't be so easy for you."

The EggBot Regime has been busy, and created even more EggBots!

"NOW THERE ARE ONE THOUSAND OF US!" yelled the EggBots.

"Well, there are TWO THOUSAND of US!" Judy yelled back.

"You still have no chance against us! Bring it on!"

The final battle to save Zootopia had begun.


	3. The Wrath of the EggBots

The Anibots, Autobirds, and Deceptihogs have been clashing with the EggBots for a while, but after eight hours, the EggBots were close to being defeated.

"Give it up, EggBots! You're outmatched, a thousand to three!" yelled Judy.

"FOOLS!" the EggBots yelled back. "We've just been warming up! Summon the Dark Mega-Transformer!"

Suddenly, a giant robot bigger and stronger than the average Transformer emerged from the sea. It was too big for the Anibots, Autobirds, and Deceptihogs to fight on their own.

"How are we supposed to fight this giant robot on our own?" asked Judy.

"We need to get mega-sized as well," said one of the Autobirds.

"How?" asked Nick.

"Leave that to us!" said one of the Deceptihogs. "Summon the Astrotrain!"

Suddenly, the Astrotrain arrived and started to turn into a fighting machine! But the transformation wasn't complete yet.

"Come on, Autobirds and Deceptihogs! Let's join the battle!" yelled an Autobird. "Anibots, take care of the EggBots."

"With pleasure!" said Judy. "Let's finish this! For Zootopia!"

"FOR ZOOTOPIA!" yelled the rest of the Anibots.

Meanwhile, the Autobirds and Deceptihogs fused with the Astrotrain to become the Ultimate Mega-Transformer!

"Time to take down this Dark Mega-Transformer!" yelled an Autobird.

The TRUE final showdown was on!


	4. The Final Fight

The Anibots were really showing the EggBots who's boss! The EggBots were no match for them.

The Angry Birds Transformers, however, were having difficulty trying to defeat the Dark Mega-Transformer.

"We need more power!" yelled a Deceptihog.

"No problem!" yelled an Autobird.

They gathered enough power to charge up a strike attack. Once it was fully-charged, they unleashed their most powerful move, the "Ultimate Energon Blast"!

The Dark Mega-Transformer took enough damage to fall and explode.

"Angry Birds Transformers, victory is ours!" yelled the team.

They then powered their Ultimate Mega-Transformer down, and the Anibots began to turn back into their normal mammal selves.


	5. Epilogue

The Autobirds and Deceptihogs said goodbye to the citizens of Zootopia and wished them luck with rebuilding the city. After they left, the Anibots turned back into their normal selves. Then, they turned towards the ruins of the city of Zootopia. They had a LOT of work to do.

The End


End file.
